La revelacíon
by Lord Anduin Lothar
Summary: Otro corto relato que se relaciona a mi fic "Señor de la Guerra"


—Contempla la perfección absoluta.- Le dijo aquella voz, no podía verlo en toda esa oscuridad pero pudo darse cuenta que era de un hombre, su tono era grave e indiferente, detectó cierto tono de orgullo en sus palabras.- —Este artefacto es la mejor arma de toda la historia de este mundo.

—En serio?, pues a mí no me parece la gran cosa-Respondió no muy convencido, y como no estarlo? Ante él se encontraba un disco, si bien era muy hermoso al estar hecho de Oro, y muy brillante, pero seguía siendo solo un disco de todas formas.

—Necio, solo estás viéndolo en su forma física.-dijo el dueño de la voz, enojado-.—Tócalo y concéntrate, debes ver en su interior, sentir su aura.

—Hmmm.-Le hizo caso, cerró los ojos y seguidamente puso sus manos en el disco, pasaron lo que para él fueron varios minutos y su decepción solo aumento más.- — Sigo sin sentir nada, es bonito y todo pero no es nada fuera de lo co..!.-No termino de hablar cuando dio un profirió un grito ahogado.

—Jaaa!.- Exclamó la voz.- —Ahora entiendes su magnificencia, su poder ? pequeño humano?.-Dijo emocionado.

—Es… increíble, es como tocar el Sol, siento su gran calor pero no me lastima en absoluto.. y mi Chakra!.-Se estremeció.- —Está aumentando más y más, es como si ahora tuviera un Océano en mi interior!.-Le dijo sonriendo enormemente, extasiado, quien hubiera pensado que ese objeto que cabía perfectamente en una de sus manos tuviera tal poder?.

—Todo lo que sientes no es nada comparado con lo que realmente obtendrías si lo poseyeras.-Dijo con desdén.- —Una verdadera lástima que no sea así.-Y chasqueó sus dedos, súbitamente el disco se esfumó, junto con todo el poder que sentía la otra persona.

—NOOO!.-Grito horrorizado el sujeto.- —Devuélvemelo, debó tenerlo, lo necesito!.-Dijo mientras arañaba el suelo, en donde anteriormente se encontraba el objeto, pero solo consiguió lastimarse los dedos.

—Calma, Calma.- Le pidió al hombre que ahora estaba arrodillado, llorando en el suelo por la pérdida del disco.- —eso no era más que una pequeña demostración de su gloria, el verdadero se encuentra en las profundidades de una montaña, situada en una de esas aldeas de tu raza, creo que se llamaba Iwagakure o algo así.-Dijo tranquilamente.- —Quiero que lo busques y liberes de su encierro, sabes? te he observado por un tiempo y me parece que eres el más adecuado para tenerlo ,además, tal poder no debería permanecer oculto del mundo no es así?

—M-muchas gracias y absolutamente, todos deben conocer su perfección.-Respondió rápidamente.- —Pero actualmente Iwa aunque no sea una aldea enemiga, estará bien custodiada y fortificada la cual no es muy conocida por recibir Shinobis de Konoha, me será imposible adentrarme allí sin ser detectado, además no se en cuál de sus numerosas montañas buscar.

—Por ninguna de las dos cosas debes preocuparte humano, te garantizo que, una vez te adentres en esa aldea estarás sano y salvo.-Le respondió la voz, que ya había tomado forma de un hombre muy alto y corpulento, su cabello de color oscuro, corto, muy bien arreglado, unas facciones aguileñas y una barba perfectamente afeitada, llevaba puesto un uniforme azul y negro que nunca había visto, le daba la impresión de que se trataba de una especie de militar. El hombre puso su mano derecha en su cara, tapándole los ojos.- —y con lo que respecta a cual montaña buscar, es esta.

Su mano brillo de un segador color blanco, al instante, el tipo arrodillado apenas tuvo tiempo de entender esa increíble visión, ya que comenzó a moverse dentro de la misma, al principio lentamente; después cada vez más rápido. Aquella visión parecía recorrer a gran velocidad un camino rocoso, a partir de ahí el camino se retorcía y giraba de una manera vertiginosa y mareante. Atravesó varias colinas, mientras dejaba atrás los barrancos que parecían un borrón.

Las imágenes de las colinas se volvieron más altas y amenazadoras, aunque ni así se ralentizo su viaje, no hasta que se detuvo abruptamente ante una montaña en particular, atrajo al sujeto pese a que se resistió un poco. Ascendió y ascendió hasta la sima de esa montaña, que tenía una curiosa forma; la de unas enormes garras. La visión término tan rápido como empezó, dejando al hombre aturdido y respirando agitadamente.

—Ese es el camino hacia el poder, el único por el cual debes ir.

—Lo entiendo, aun así Iwa esta como mínimo una semana a pie y para llegar a ese camino atravesare zonas muy peligrosas!.. eso sí me dejan pasar sus puertas.

—Contaras con ayuda. No he dicho que tengas que ir a pie todo el camino, y créeme cuando te lo digo; tú podrás pavonearte en esa aldea como si hubieras nacido allí.-Respondió mientras se desvanecía, y todo a su alrededor se volvía de color negro.-

—Pero…

—Ya es hora de que comiences tu viaje.-Le escucho decir a lo lejos.- —Consigue el disco y nadie ni nada será capaz de hacerte frente.-Guardó silencio un momento y sus próximas palabras resonaron con decisión.- —Pero si te reúsas no me quedara más remedio que hacerte olvidar todo cuanto sabes hasta ahora y buscar a otro que esté más interesado.

Acto seguido él se despertó de golpe, sudando a mares y muy agitado. Acaso fue todo un mal sueño producto de su inquieta imaginación? —"no, eso que sentí, no podría ser solo un sueño…pero" .-busco a su alrededor algo que le indicara, mostrara que no había sido un sueño, de que todo lo visto y hecho fue real, pero no halló nada. Suspirando se levantó de su cama, iba y venía una y otra vez sin saber qué hacer. Si todo lo que había sucedido era real, no tenía tiempo que perder puesto que aquel hombre le había advertido que pasaría si no iba en busca de ese magnífico objeto.

Por otro lado, si solo fue un loco sueño, estaría haciendo una gran estupidez en abandonar Konoha,ser tratado como desertor si se enteraran de su inexplicable desaparición ,pasar más de una semana de viaje para ir a otra Nación Ninja, seguir un sendero peligroso y buscar una montaña que muy probablemente no existiese , y todo eso si podía entrar en Iwagakure. Se masajeó la sien nervioso, luego de unos minutos y dando un pesado suspiro.- —Que más da? No tengo nada que perder.-Dijo a la nada, así tomando su decisión de ir en busca del poderoso disco de Oro.

— **Perfecto.-** Dijo antes que, de improviso aquella figura alta, vestida con un uniforme azul y negro que se hallaba en la sima de los rostros de los Hokages estallo en carcajadas; se trataba de una risa profunda, siniestra y de tintes sobrenaturales.- — **Encontré al tipo indicado**!.-Dijo entre una carcajada y otra. Acto seguido, extendió sus brazos hacia delante como si quisiera capturar algo en el aire, sus dedos infinitamente largos como unas zarpas, y entonces agregó: — **Por fin después de tanto tiempo el Alma Demoniaca volverá a estar en mi poder, solo espérenme Aspectos**!.-y siguió riéndose enérgicamente.

 **AAAAHHH! Aun lado Charlie, que vengo inspirado , ya en serio cada vez más voy uniendo partes para el fic "Señor de la Guerra" y va cobrando mas vida, pero bueno, ustedes decidirán si esta bueno o no, simplemente dejo que las ideas se me amontonen en mi cabeza, las escribo y este es el resultado atroz :v.**

 **Les gusto o no? Pues dejen su opinión, que como ya he dicho toda ayuda, critica e idea será aceptada, apreciada y considerada!.**

 **Gracias por leer hasta la próxima!**

 **PD: anteriormente di a entender que Grito Infernal y tal vez la Horda(todavía no sé cómo) serán parte del fic "Señor de la Guerra",en "Susurros" los Dioses Antiguos tomaron junto con Hidan un muy pequeño estelar y ahora les toca adivinar: Quien es el misterioso tipo que va en busca del Alma Demoniaca, y quien es el que le encomendó tal misión? Y que papel desempeñaran los Aspectos?, como afectara todo esto al Universo de Naruto?.**


End file.
